Not Even Death Can Do Us Part
by Noelle1
Summary: The tradgic love story of two people, opposites, brought together by destiny. A L/J with a twist! *PG because they die*


NEDCDUP

A/N: First, I would like to inform you all that this has **NOTHING** to do with 'The Marauders ~ Year One'. I was just thinking about the rumor about something major being revealed about Lily Potter in Harry's 7th year, and I came up with this bit. It's a bit confusing though… So, I'll explain before I start with it. And also, do not flame me because it does not exactly coincide with the books. People, this is fanfiction.

Lily Evans in this story is not exactly a muggle. Her mother was a witch who married her muggle father. But they both died recently, in a car accident. When Lily and Petunia were younger, they were taken to a place to test their magical ability. Lily was discovered to be magical. Petunia was not. So, when Lily's parents died, Lily was sent to live with Xavier Malfoy (a friend of her mothers'. He is Lucius' father). Petunia was sent to live with muggle relatives of her father.

James Potter is living with his mother and his father. But only his father is in this story. And his father doesn't exactly get along with Lily's guardian…

So, with that little bit of background information, here's the story:

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of this. Not mine. I would own the plot, but there isn't really a plot, so I own nothing…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Not Even Death Can Do Us Part

By: Noelle

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

I never believed in fairytales

Though sometimes I wish I could

I never believed that golden slippers

Could ever find the perfect foot

I never believed in magic

Or that wishes could come true

But your very first kiss

Changed all this

Something only you could do…

~I Believe In You

Joe, featuring *Nsync

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PAST

A little girl sat playing alone in a sandbox. She was at the park in London, close to where she lived. The girl had long red hair and sparkling green eyes. She sat in that sandbox, building a sandcastle.

Suddenly, a little boy appeared, holding what appeared to be a broomstick. He had incredibly messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes that held a mischievous twinkle. He walked over to the little girl and held out his hand, being the gentleman he is.

"Hello. My name is James," the boy said. "How old are you?"

"I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you. I am seven years old." Lily shook hands with James.

"Really? I'm seven too," James replied excitedly. "Where are you from?"

Noelle answered, "I live a few streets from here."

"Oh, I live outside of Surrey," James said. "Would you mind if I played with you?"

"Not at all," Lily said. James sat next to Lily, and they continued building the sandcastle. Around an hour later, they completed it. It was truly magnificent. But at that moment, their guardians arrived.

"Lily Marie Evans! What do you think you're doing, associating with muggle-loving trash like him?" shouted a man. Both children turned to look at the man who shouted. A tall man wearing a black cape stepped into view. He had silvery-blonde hair and cold gray eyes. 

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father! And James isn't trash, he is my friend!" Lily screamed right back, tears brimming her green eyes. (A/N: Lily's parents died recently, so she still doesn't do what Xavier Malfoy tells her to do. So, continuing with the story…)

"Your father and mother are dead. And the death of your father isn't that great of a loss, you insolent little brat. You will listen to me. I'm your father now…" Lucius replied, a smirk on his pointed face.

That was it for Lily. Tears streaming down her face, she stood up and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Why, you little bugger! I'll teach you a lesson now," the man cried, reaching to find something inside his cloak. Before he found it, however, a voice rang out.

"James Edward Potter! What are you doing?" A man with black hair that was as messy as James' and twinkling hazel eyes strolled over. He had a pleasant smile on his face, at least until he saw the other man.

"Malfoy… what a pleasant surprise," he said, with sarcasm so thick that you could cut through it with a knife. Of course, you would need a really, really big knife. The man looked down at James. "Now, what have I told you about consorting with low-down, lying, slimy, greasy…"

"Potter. How nice to see you again. Although if I ever had to see you, it would be too soon."

The adults continued throwing insults at each other. James and Lily walked away, obviously uncomfortable with this turn of events.

They walked for awhile, until they arrived on a hill overlooking a lake. The sun had already begun to set, casting deep reds, vibrant purples, radiant pinks, and soft golden rays across the park. 

Lily and James sat on the grassy hill, underneath a tree. They stared at the lake, just looking at it, not speaking to each other. Finally, Lily broke the silence.

"I'm sorry that Xavier said that about you. He's just a big git-faced hog!" Lily said softly.

"It's all right," James replied. He picked a flower out of the grass. It was a white daisy. "Lily, I have only known you since today, but when we grow up, will you marry me?" James asked hopefully. He held out the dainty white flower.

Lily held it gently in her hand. "Yes, I will," she answered. James leaned in, and kissed Lily gently on the cheek. And then, they walked back to their parents, or in Lily's case, guardians.

All over the world, the sun shone. Birds sand. It seemed as if the whole world had stopped. For a descendent of Slytherin and a descendent of Gryffindor had loved.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PRESENT

Lily Evans, of age 18, was packing up her belongings. In just hours, she would leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forever. Although leaving Slytherin wasn't necessarily a bad thing…

Lily had already packed her schoolbooks and robes. Now she was packing her more personal things. She picked up a diary. Lily had begun writing in it when she was seven years old. Out of it fell a white daisy. It had long been preserved, although she didn't know how. It wasn't pressed or dried. It was just as beautiful as the day that James had given it to her.

James… In just one month, she would be Mrs. Lily Potter. _Just the name sounds wonderful_ she thought. She picked up the daisy, remembering when James had first asked her to marry her. They had just been little kids, but they still knew that one day it would happen…

Lily put the daisy back in the diary, and packed her picture of James into her trunk. He was still the same. He had the same messy hair, and the same twinkling eyes. The same kindness and the same sense of humor. And James still loved her, even though he knew her deepest secret.

Lily was the heir of Slytherin, on her mother's side. And James was the heir of Gryffindor. Although they weren't supposed to fall in love, they did. And nothing, not even Voldemort, could ever keep them apart.

She stared at her engagement ring. On Christmas, he had proposed. He proposed to her under the moonlight, like she had always dreamed.

And soon, all her dreams would come true. She would marry the one she loved. The one who loved her. Lily took off her ring, and stared at it from every angle. And then, for the first time, she noticed the engraving on the inside of the ring.

__

'Till Death Do Us Part'

Not Even Death Can Do Us Part

Always and Forever

Lily smiled as she slid the ring back on. She picked up a piece of parchment and wrote James a letter, even though she would soon see him. And she signed her name Lily Marie Potter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

FUTURE

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

"No, James! I can't! I won't leave you!" Lily sobbed.

James ran into the next room, thinking about how much he loved Lily and Harry. He couldn't let them die. There was a cackle of high-pitched laughter, green light, and a thud. Lily sobbed even harder. She stood by the fireplace, fumbling with a bag of floo-powder. 

"Stand aside, you silly girl!"

"'Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything, just have mercy!" Lily said, holding her baby tightly in her arms. She had already dropped the floo-powder on the floor. 

Lily backed up, and put Harry in a bassinet. She stood firmly in front of it.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" Voldemort hissed.

"Please, take me instead. Just don't take my Harry!"

"Just stand aside, you silly girl! You don't have to die!"

"You can have Harry. Over my dead body!" Lily screamed, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

"That can be arranged. Aveda Kedavra!" Voldemort screeched. 

As she saw the green light coming towards her, Lily saw her life flash through her eyes. She saw herself meeting James. She saw herself getting sorted. She saw flashes of her years at Hogwarts. She saw her wedding day. Lily saw Harry. 

__

I love you James. I'll be there soon she thought. _I love you Harry. And I'm sorry_. _I'll watch over you. I love you! _

Lily fell to the ground lifeless, with a thud. She was being lifted up… She saw a bright light. It was she. Lily was glowing. James was floating next to her. Lily watched as Voldemort approached Harry. 

"Aveda Kedavra."

The green light flew back at Voldemort, and Harry laid in the bassinet, crying. As they began floating up toward heaven, Lily and James saw Hagrid enter the house, and cry when he saw their bodies. And they saw Hagrid pick Harry up, and cry along with Harry. They saw Sirius come, and weep. James and Lily rose higher, looking down at the earth below them. And then they saw the gates of heaven.

"Till death do us part," James whispered.

"But not even death can do us part," Lily whispered back, lacing her translucent fingers with is.

"Always and Forever," The whispered together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

EPILOGUE

Lily and James sat on the Looking Cloud, staring down transfixed. They watched as Harry swerved past the fire of the Hungarian Horntail, and reached out and grabbed the golden egg. They applauded, getting stares from some of the others there.

"Oh, James. Harry has grown up so much," Lily gushed.

"I only regret not being there to watch him. That and not being able to have given him 'The Marauders Map' myself. And not being able to show him the secret passages. But he managed to learn those… And not being able to teach him how to play Quidditch. But he learned that too. And not being able to help him scare the living daylights out of Snape. He does that a lot though…"

"Oh James," Lily said, playfully swatting at him. He grinned as he ducked under it. Lily and Snape had been close friends at Hogwarts. In fact, Snape came back to the Light Side when he received word that Voldemort would go after the Potters…

"James! Harry won!" Lily said excitedly, grabbing onto James' arm.

They jumped around in circles for a bit, until Madison McKinnon politely asked them to stop. They had accidentally knocked over her coffee… Maddie is very cranky without her coffee.

"James, he is so much like you," Lily said softly, as she watched Harry talking with his friend Ron in the tent. "He's so courageous and kindhearted…"

"Well, Lily, that sounds like you too."

Lily laid her head on James' shoulder. "I miss him. And I worry about him. Morgana - you know, the girl with the long black hair. I was talking to her yesterday…"

James still looked clueless.

"Well, she is a prophetess. And when she was alive, she saw Harry. There are hard times ahead for him… I wonder when Professor Dumbledore will tell him about his lineage…"

"Lily, maybe those idiots in charge of Visitation will let us see him. We could help him a little then… I could let him know how to really scare Snape… I would have gone already, but those prats were sort of upset about the marshmallow fluff and feathers incident… Just because I wanted to go around with guardian angel wings, and they wouldn't give them to me…" James grumbled. He then muttered some obscenities about the people in charge of Visitation.

"James!"

"Geez, don't bite my head off, you snapdragon, you! Maybe, they'll finally let you go to see him."

"I hope so. I have so much I wish to tell him," Lily said quietly.

"Lily, I love you," James said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you too." 

They cuddled in each other's arms, as they saw Harry standing in front of a cheering stadium.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Okay, it might just be me, but I think that 'Even Death Can't Do Us Part' thing is sad… Anyway, like I said before, this has no relevance to 'The Marauders'. I just did this to clear my brain of some useless information… But I still have a lot left. Anyhoo, I would really appreciate reviews. Yeah. Reviews Good, Flames Bad. And that's about it. Wow, I think this is my shortest Author's note ever…


End file.
